


The Trobedison Waltz

by trobedisons



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, Community (TV) References, Declarations Of Love, Dreamatorium, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, OT3, Trobedison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedisons/pseuds/trobedisons
Summary: When the trio goes on a adventure in the Dreamatorium, Annie starts thinking about Troy and Abed. She thinks about how their love could ever transcend their imaginations. It happens in the style of a Victorian waltz.One, two, three. One, two, three.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Trobedison Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a Dreamatorium fic and spiraled into a Victorian AU. It took me all day to finally finish this fic because it required so much research, and there will be waltzes stuck in my head til who knows when. Get ready to feel things!
> 
> *Dean Pelton crying voice* I don't know what this was! I don't!

"Three. One, two, three." Annie cheered as she moved her piece forward to the 100th spot. "Yay!" she beamed, clapping her hands. "I win."

They had been playing Inspector Spacetime themed Chutes and Ladders, which was released on the twentieth anniversary of their 100th episode, hence 100 spaces. Of course, Abed played as Inspector Spacetime, Troy played as Constable Reggie, and Annie played as Geneva. Sometimes Troy and Annie would play as different companions (never Minerva, as she was the worst Inspector). For Abed, playing as anyone else besides the original Inspector was non-negotiable. Game nights meant hours of fun in the Trobedison household, consisting of various card games, video games, and fandom themed board games. Nothing with dice though, since it would create different timelines. 

"Dang!" Troy groaned. "Maybe if I took that Ladders class I would be better at this game." 

"Perhaps luck is on my side," Annie smirked. "Or my nimble fingers do a better job at spinning the wheel." She examined her fingernails, painted baby pink with small flowers on each of her ring fingers. "I still wish you two would get manicures with me. We could have a whole spa day!"

Ignoring both comments, Abed closed the board game and placed his piece back in the box. "That was fun." He turned to Troy. "Wanna play in the Dreamatorium?"

Troy smiled. "You bet, pal." However, his joyful expression faded upon glancing over at Annie. She had sank into her seat with a small pout. Jeff had warned the group about her Disney face, but it was irresistible. Those big blue eyes, that quivering lip -- denying her felt like not buying Girl Scout cookies.

"Can Annie come too?" His question came out hurried, blending into all one word. Abed then turned to Annie, who opened her mouth to speak, yet Abed responded with a question of his own. "Didn't you say you had to study for a U.S. History exam?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah, but -- I can study tomorrow," she insisted, straightening up. "The exam is three weeks from now."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Sure, you can come along."

Annie and Troy high-fived, and Abed and Troy did their handshake. They got up from the table and walked over to the back of the apartment. They opened the door to the renovated linen closet and stepped into a room with neon orange tape crosshatched on all sides. A room that could transform into an intergalactic dimension, the Wild West, a combination of both -- a room the three knew all too well: the Dreamatorium.

"So," Troy said, brimming with excitement. "Where do you wanna go?" 

"It's not a matter of where, but when!" Abed replied, quoting Inspector Spacetime. Troy mouthed the words to himself, for he knew the catchphrase would surely follow.

"I'll go get my Constable Reggie costume!" Troy made a beeline for the door, yet Abed placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was actually thinking Annie could decide where we go today. Not just because she won Chutes and Ladders, but I feel -- kind of bad." Annie tilted her head in confusion, but Abed spoke once more. "I wasn't trying to exclude you before. I just figured you wanted to study, which is why I directed the question to Troy and not you. I know empathy now, and how to consider the feelings of others. That's something you taught me."

Cheeks flushing pink, the brunette offered a shy smile. She remembered that day, where she rearranged the systems of the Dreamatorium to help Abed consider others' feelings. In return, Annie attempted to understand and soothe his anxieties. Kindness and empathy compromised the foundations of Annie's character. For Abed to open himself to learning about what she considered her greatest strength meant so much to her. She felt they really bonded that day. Annie and Abed. Not Han Solo, not Don Draper, but the real Abed. And movie fantasies aside, she loved the real Abed more than he could ever know. Though a part of her felt like he _did_ know, because Abed seemed to know everything in his own way.

_Annie Edison loves Abed Nadir._

Then Annie looked over at Troy, who pumped his fist at Abed's approval. Oh, Troy Barnes, the famed football player who never noticed the girl with glasses and frizzy hair. Just hearing the name in her head caused tiny hearts to circle over her head. Who knew that she'd be sitting next to him in _their_ apartment? Both of them would've laughed at the idea of living together, playing games together -- being _friends_. Annie had crushed hard on Troy, yet the feelings weren't mutual. However, they shared a heart-to-heart at her old apartment above Dildopolis, after chloroforming that poor janitor, and realized just how far they'd come since high school. He was much more sensitive than his jock persona let on, and through expressing his emotions and youthful energy, he let go of that label. She found his development endearing, especially considering his concern for Abed. 

_Annie Edison loves Troy Barnes._

Annie sensed love between Troy and Abed, yet she didn't want to intervene. She knew playing matchmaker gave off the wrong impression. Besides, love worked best when it was organic, and she saw their chemistry grow stronger each day, for every handshake seemed to say "I love you." And yet, a small part of her wondered -- what if Troy and Abed in the morning could become -- Troy and Abed and _Annie_ in the morning? Could they do that, the three of them -- be together as three? Sure, a trio of friends seemed normal, yet Annie only knew romantic relationships as a two person ordeal. Every romantic comedy, every fairytale, every photo in her wedding scrapbook featured two people -- not three. Her mother had been so concerned about her daughter finding one boyfriend -- certainly she wouldn't expect two! Oh, she certainly couldn't choose --

"Annie?" 

The girl blinked and emitted a small gasp before realizing Troy had said her name. 

"Are you okay, Annie?" he asked, speaking slower and in a lower octave.

"Um, yeah," she spoke, taking a step back. "I'm fine. I was just -- deciding between the Victorian era and -- a futuristic Tokyo."

"Hmm, if we do a futuristic Tokyo, will it still be Tokyo?" Troy inquired. "Because the robot aliens are bound to take over Earth, and I don't think they'll like how we named things. Maybe my name will finally get to be Butts Carlton." His eyes widened. "Maybe the aliens will do things to _my_ butt!"

Despite raising an eyebrow, she tried not to focus on Troy's fascination with butts, and instead, made her decision. "Let's go with the Victorian era."

Abed nodded. "Perfect. Initiate Victorian style ballroom."

____

Faint sounds of laughter and conversation filled the room, accompanied by the clinking of champagne glasses. A high ceiling embellished with bronze accents and cream-colored swirls towered above, glimmering chandeliers swinging down. Beneath stained glass were open windows with satin curtains fluttering in the breeze. Portraits of royal families hung on the walls adjacent to marble columns. A string quartet warmed up at the front of the room, with its conductor tapping his baton. 

Annie looked down and almost fainted. Gone were her purple shirt and heart-patterned pajama pants. Her ballgown was baby pink with a "V" shaped bodice, trimmed with a narrow ruffle at the neckline, which showed off her slender shoulders. Hand made satin roses and leaves adorned the skirt and the center of the bodice. Matching roses and pearls embedded in her hair, now styled into a high bun, with remaining chocolate curls cascading down her back. Strung pearl beads and re-embroidered lace draped the neckline and sleeves. The double skirt had been equally embellished with hand made roses, striking satin ribbon, and ruching detail on the hem of the underskirt. White wrist length gloves completed the look. With an ecstatic giggle, Annie twirled around. Indeed the Victorian era was the right choice.

She surveyed the elegant surroundings, almost certain a Blorgon or the Predator lurked in the crowd. Cut to Troy and Abed bursting through the doors with paintball guns and witty one liners. But she didn't. Abed really attuned the Dreamatorium to _her_ virtual adventure, where it felt like a fairytale. Annie couldn't help but smile. 

At that moment, string quartet swelled into a rendition of the Blue Danube. Everyone began to pair up with a partner, and Annie craned her neck to find Abed or Troy. If they weren't planning to infiltrate in steampunk riot gear, then where were they? All of a sudden, she heard a voice behind her.

"Lady Edison."

"Abed!" She whirled around and her jaw dropped. Abed donned a white bowtie, white vest, and black tailcoat that flourished behind him. Black hair slicked back, albeit one perfect curl on his forehead. Annie had seen Abed as many different characters, both inside and outside the Dreamatorium, yet never one so dashingly handsome. She cleared her throat, trying to remember that this was an imaginary sequence. "Ahem, I mean, Lord Nadir."

He bowed and offered a gloved hand. "May I have this dance?"

Annie curtsied, lips curling into a coy smile. "Yes, you may." 

Taking her hand, Abed pulled her close, causing her to emit a small gasp. She had never been this close to him, bodies pressed together. She had lovingly stroked his hair, patted his arm, fit into the crook of his shoulder and neck during movie marathons. Though never like this. He placed her hand on the small of her back and traveled with the music, and she pivoted along with him. To her amazement, he executed the waltz perfectly. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered. "As beautiful as a gardenia and just as sweet."

"Such tender words," she replied playfully. "Do you always court your dance partners?"

"Only for the loveliest of ladies," He spun her around, yet the gaze was not the same. Another gasp as she realized who caught her hand mid-air. There stood Troy Barnes, dressed the same as Abed, and looking just as debonair. His charming grin made her heart stop.

"Lady Edison."

Upon spinning around, Annie lost her balance and tripped on the taffeta of her dress. Troy caught her with a swift motion, and as she gazed up at him, her heart still thrummed wildly in her chest. "Troy!" she exclaimed, blush rushing to her cheeks. "I mean, Lord Barnes."

"My lady," he chuckled. "You forget to keep your balance. May I have this dance?"

Annie curtsied with a nod. Unlike Abed, Troy kept repositioning his shoulders and switching his leading arm. He cleared his throat, perhaps too loudly, for some barons and baronesses had turned to gawk. He bit down on his jaw and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Lord Barnes?"

"While I am familiar with modern dance, I fear I cannot waltz," he confessed. "Um, how do you place your feet?"

Seeing him break character was almost adorable. "Oh. I know this." She had taken ballroom dancing as one of her electives at Greendale, and she knew these waltz skills would come in handy, _Annie did well in a pinch._ Abed's compliment echoed in her ears, and she found herself smiling even wider. "The key to waltzing does not lie in the placement of your feet or turn of your toes. The essence of waltzing is keeping the beat. Start on the downbeat." She tapped his foot with her own, and he lunged forward. "Not too long a stride," Annie chided. "Step again."

Ever so lightly, he stepped with his left foot and brought his right foot up to meet it. His next step missed the down beat, causing him to groan. Upon hearing the sound of distress, Abed peered over the shoulder of his current waltz partner.

"It's okay," Annie consoled with a kind smile. "I simply count in my head. One, two, three." She mimicked the travel step in place, muttering the count to herself. Troy began to mutter the count to himself too. The music swelled again, and soon enough, he started to travel. They looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Who knew that she'd be waltzing with him in the Dreamatorium? At that moment, Abed cut in and grasped Troy's waist, spinning him around to meet his gaze. "Want me to lead?" he asked. 

Troy swallowed down and nodded. He found it easier to pivot in place whilst Abed performed the rotary three-step pattern. Annie moved off to the side as the two danced together, wiping a tear from her eye. She _knew_ she sensed love between them.

"Annie?" The waltz had ended, yet they still held each other by the waist, hands intertwined. She had been unable to hear their voices as the guests applauded the orchestra. Another song began with descending violin notes -- Swan Lake Suite, her _favorite!_ At age thirteen, she played Odette in the famed ballet, a role she reflected on with pride, even though her mother didn't attend the recital.

Both boys outstretched a hand towards her. "Would you care to dance with us?" Troy questioned. Blinking back oncoming tears, Annie nodded. She placed her hand in Abed's first, which he pressed his lips to reverently. He then whisked her to the center of the ballroom, rounding counterclockwise, before handing her off to Troy, who took the lead with much more confidence. 

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

The three alternated, moving from Annie and Abed, to Annie and Troy, to Troy and Abed, spinning around in never-ending circles and smiling all the while. It felt so easy. So natural. With her giant petticoat swooshing around and around again, Annie felt like she was floating. And then the scenery melted around them, and she actually _was_ floating -- against a sparkling sky, on a bed of fleecy, splendidly-colored clouds. Dancing with Troy, dancing with Abed, a carousel of travels and pivots with a new lead each time. Always able to adapt to their partners, they danced in perfect time with the beat. 

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

_He could do this. She could do this. **They** could do this._

Finally, Annie caught both of them in her arms -- one wrapped around Abed, one wrapped around Troy -- and started to cry. The music stopped, and the simulation faded around them. No more ballroom, no more sky, just Troy, Abed, and Annie in their pajamas, hugging each other. "I love you," she sniffled through her tears. 

Abed let out a small chuckle, fingers lovingly stroking her hair. "We know." 

Troy cupped the side of her face to kiss her cheek. "And we love you too." He let out a yawn. "I think I'm ready for bed though."

Annie pulled away and gazed up at them. "One last waltz?" she pleaded. Again, they couldn't deny her doe eyes, now red and puffy, smudged with wet mascara. Troy and Abed looked at each other, and then to Annie. Troy took her hand and kissed it as the strings began again. 


End file.
